1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sushi forming methods and apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sushi forming gauge wherein the same is ultilized in a method of forming rolls of sushi.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the making of rolls of sushi defined by a seaweed sheet containing rice and seafood therewithin, the prior art has generally relied upon random depositing of various components of the sushi roll in the creation and forming of a final product. The instant invention provides a gauge structure in association with the making of sushi to enable a consistent and predictable product to be created. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,826 to Tezuka ultilizing a central framework with an underlying ribbed die and an overlying die to compact various rice and components within respective rolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,379 to Ikishima provides a sushi shaping apparatus with opposed conveyor belts to direct sushi into predetermined configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,955 to Dubbeld provides a cheddar cheese type mold with an upper plate receivable within a bottom cup-shaped mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,967 Oseka provides a support tray member to supportingly receive layers of food, such as in a sushi roll, for ultimate forming of the rolled sushi.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,734 to Gehm sets forth a press arrangement wherein a stamping member includes a fabric securable therearound for pressing of cookie dough into a predetermined shape.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved sushi forming gauge wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.